just_dance_epic_hitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghostbusters
|year = 1984 |dlc = |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Sweat) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Sweat) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Medium (Sweat) |effort = |nogm = 1 each (Classic) 1 (Sweat) 2 (Mashup) |nosm = |pc = / / / (Classic) / / / (Classic) (Updated) (Sweat) |gc = Yellow/Magenta/Green/Light Purple (Sweat) (Sweat) (Arrows) |lc = Light Green (Classic) Purple (Sweat/Mashup) |mashup = February Unlockable |alt = Sweat |pictos = 76 (Classic) 109 (Sweat) 95 (Mashup) |kcal = 26 |dura = 3:49 (Classic) 3:42 (Sweat) |nowc = Ghostbusters (Classic) GhostbustersSWT (Sweat) |audio = |choreo = |perf = Classic Nick Mukoko (P1) Aïïe Kmessabeb (P2) Stéphane Deheselle (P3) Cain Kitsais (P4)https://www.instagram.com/p/ap0rDjkr1k/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo Sweat Juliana Herrera }} "Ghostbusters" by Ray Parker, Jr. is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits. Appearance of the Dancers Classic In the Classic routine, the coaches are basically, from left-to-right, Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Egon Spengler, Dr. Raymond "Ray" Stantz, and Slimer. The first three players' suits are blue and yellow. Ghostbusters coach 1 big.png|P1 Ghostbusters coach 2 big.png|P2 Ghostbusters coach 3 big.png|P3 Ghostbusters coach 4 big.png|P4 Sweat The coach is a woman. Her hair is black and curly and is tied up with a bandanna. She wears a very detailed jacket, denim capri shorts, and purple-and-yellow sneakers. Background Classic The routine takes place in the night. There is a thick purple and white mist around, and in the sky is a smokey spiral. There is a house outline from time to time. The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man also appears during the routine. Sweat The background in the Sweat version is the same shape as the other sweat versions. It lights up purple and yellow. Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move for each coach in the Classic routine: Gold Move: This is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move: * P1: Shows off your gun. * P2: Slowly swirl your gun around, and then slowly raise it up. * P3: Step up and quickly shoot your gun left and right. * P4: Point up and down. GhostbustersGM(P1).png|Gold Move (P1) GhostbustersGM(P2).png|Gold Move (P2) I9PRrVXuwGS4.png|Gold Move (P2) (Updated) GhostbustersGM(P3).png|Gold Move (P3) GhostbustersGM(P4).png|Gold Move (P4) Ghostbusters GM.gif|Gold Move in-game Sweat There is 1 Gold Move in the Sweat routine: Gold Move: Do the "GET UP!" signal with your hands. Ghostbustersswt gm 1.png|Gold Move Ghostbustersswt gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *''Ghostbusters'' is the first routine in the main series to have characters from movies or television series as the coaches. *''Ghostbusters'' is the first routine to have one playable dancer that does not have any legs. *P4's costume is actually colored blue in real life, in order to not make it blend with the green screen. Gallery Game Files Ghostbusters.jpg|''Ghostbusters'' ghostbustersswt cover generic.png|''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) Ghostbusters Cover AlbumCoach.png|album coach (Classic) Ghostbustersswt cover albumcoach.tga.png|album coach (Sweat) Ghostbusters cover albumbkg.png|menu banner Behind the Scenes GHOSTBUSTERS-SLIME.jpeg|P4's costume in real life Beta Elements Ghostbusteravatar2.png|P1's unused avatar Ghostbusteravatar4.png|P4's unused avatar BetaUnlimited.png|P4's Beta color scheme ??? Avatar.png|Unused avatar Videos Official Music Video Ray Parker, Jr. - Ghostbusters Gameplays 'Classic' Ghostbusters - Just Dance 2014 'Sweat' Ghostbusters (Sweat) - Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Alternatives Category:Solos Category:Dance Crews Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Sweat